Decisions aren't always easy!
by Mimori Taniyama
Summary: Mai has to make one of the most important decisions in her life! SPR or EPR! Which will she choose her long time family or the love of her life and newer friends? Rated T just to be safe. This is the sequel to 'Mai's secret Past'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back. I will probably be taking this story a whole lot slower because I got serious writers block at the moment. Ugh I hate writers block!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt or the characters of Ghost Hunt**

**Claimer: I do own the plot and made up characters! :P **

**I totally love Ghost Hunt! XD**

* * *

~What happened last time~

_"I've got one question for you." Tezu said staring at his niece._

_"W-what would that be?" his niece asked stuttering a little bit._

_"SPR or EPR?"_

~Mai's P.O.V.~

*Sigh* I swear that had to be the hundredth time I've sighed. It's been three days since I was let out of the hospital and I still don't know which group I should choose! This sucks! I love it here at EPR but I also love being with everyone at SPR. _And what my mom said hasn't helped much._ I thought as I remembered the last time I was able to talk to her.

~Flashback~ Mai's Dream~

_*Snifle*"I don't know what to do! *sniffle* Naru's back and he says that he loves me! I'm totally happy about that ,but he also asked me if he were to start SPR in Japan again if I would come back with him. I want to go back and do cases with the old members of SPR again ,but at the same time I don't want to leave EPR! And I know that if I even mentioned merging together it would be like the apocalypse was due!" I cried out hysterically._

_My mom and dad just looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Sorry ,princess, but we can't help you out with this situation. You're going to have to decide on your own."_

_Gee thanks dad. "But why?" I asked._

_He just smiled and gave me a big squeeze saying his good-bye before he moved on. Mom came over to me once dad had finished, gave me a hug and said "It's not that we don't want to help you. It's just that this is your decision. I can tell you this though! To find the right choice you need to follow your heart."_

~End Flashback~

I heard the sound of running and knew that it was Ummia before she even burst through the door. She looked upset.

"Kia your boy toy and Sheng are glaring at each other and it feels like he'll use his pk at any moment!" she spat out the name like it was a taboo.

"What are you talking about!?" I cried out more than likely turning crimson. "Who are you calling boy toy?"

"The one you call _Naru_." she replied with a glare. "Now I would appreciate ,and bet everyone else would too, if you'd drag one of them off somewhere preferably boy toy!"

"You don't like them do you?" I asked sadly. "And Naru's not my boy toy!"

"No not really. I mean you just came back to us nine months ago and there's a huge possibility that you're going back with them." she shot back a little scratch that a lot irritated. "And I know you thought about merging the two companies. All hell would release if you suggested that."

"I know that's why I didn't and another problem that that suggestion poses is where would headquarters be England or Japan? Also there is way to many of us to be on one team." I said calmly like it was nothing. "Alright where are they?"

"Main conference room."

As we were walking I was thinking on how I was lucky to have so many people care about me. As I entered the conference room a lamp came flying past me. "I'm not cleaning that up Sheng." I said staring a death glare at both boys and they just looked at me both their eyes' asking the same thing : 'How could you tell who threw the lamp?'

"The aura on the lamp says it's Sheng's." I answered before either could ask. "Sheng will you walk with me in the Cherry Blossom garden?"

Naru looked mad at the fact that I asked Sheng to walk with me and not him. And Sheng looked triumphant while Ummia looked pissed. I shot a 'I'm sorry and we'll talk later' look. Once we were in the Cherry Blossom garden I climbed up one of the Cherry Blossom trees and looked at Sheng who looked expectantly up at me.

"Sheng I know you think you love me." I said getting to the point causing him to look quite shocked. "But it's not truly me is it?"

"Huh!?" he cried dumbfounded. "W-what do you mean?"

"Why do you think you love me? What do you see in me?" I asked looking over at the horizon.

"Y-you're kind and considerate ,you know what to say to others when they're down or scared, and no matter what happens you never give up hope." he replied with some hesitation.

"Ummia is the same way." I told him. "At first I thought you liked Ummia because you were always around her when I saw you smiling a love stricken smile."

"**WAS** Mimori I was always with!?" he cried out in disbelief.

"Yes it was her. I'm sorry that I didn't realise it sooner. I love Naru with all my heart. It took me a long time to get him to realise it himself." I said laughingly sad.

He looked at me curiously and asked "What do you mean?"

I just laughed and replied "Before they left and SPR was closed I told him that I loved him and he told me that it wasn't him that I loved but his twin brother." I realised that I was basically doing the same thing. _Wow how ironic is this? I feel sorry for him. I mean I'm basically doing the same thing to him as was done to me._

He responded by laughing. "He sounds like he's an idiot at times!"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry." he said shocking me.

"WHAT! I'm the one who should be sorry! I mean I just rejected you in the same way I was rejected before I finally got Naru to admit that I knew my own heart!" I cried out in disbelief.

He smiled at me "You know I now that I think about it you're right. It was Mimori that I always talked to and it was always her that was there for me when you were gone." he said with a blush adorning his face. "Um I got one question for you."

He looked expectantly at me "What is the question?" I asked a little wary.

"How can I tell the two of you apart?"

I sighed in relief. "You can tell by our eye color. Ummia has specks of grey in her eyes. Mine are pure brown. Now I trust you wont tell anyone this because that's how we can confuse people and spirits." I told him with a you-tell-anyone-you-are-so-dead look. He gulped and nodded.

"Okay let's head back. We will be having a client soon." I said jumping down earning a confused and startled look from him.

"Did you schedule one for today?"

"No. Just call it ESP or intuition ,which ever you prefer."

* * *

**Hope you guys like the chapter please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slow update! Please read and review.**

* * *

~With Everyone else (after Mai asked Sheng to accompany her)~ Naru's P.O.V.

_Why? Why did she ask _**him** _to accompany her? I thought she loved me. _I thought before I realised I was jealous and was being real possessive over her. Mai asking _him_ didn't really bug me (Yeah right don't lie to us!). I mean it looked like she was going to have a real serious conversation with him. What really bugged me was that smug expression he sent me after words (That is soooooo a lie!).

I noticed that her sister wasn't to pleased either but before I could ask her something Gene came over and put his arm around my neck. "Noll, what did you do?" he said giving me a serious look. "Did you piss Mai off again?"

"No, I didn't." I scoffed. "I really don't understand why she asked _**him**_ and not me."

Gene laughed and I assumed it was because I am jealous. "Maybe she doesn't love you anymore?"

That made my heart stop almost immediately. _That's not true! She can not be not in love with me or at least I hope so!_

Gene must have seen my depression in my eyes because he told me "Don't worry ,Noll. I was only joking." I glared real hard at him. "A-anyway what will you do if Mai asks to merge the two companies?"

*Sigh* "I don't know. I honestly don't think that will work." I replied.

"Why not?" he asked genially confused.

"For one thing where would we have the headquarters ,Japan or England? Two there are way to many people for one team. And lastly what would we be called?"

"Oh"

Before I could say anymore Mai and Sheng came back. I really couldn't tell what emotion was on his face. He looked confused, upset, relieved, and happy. _What happened to him?_

~General P.O.V.~

As Mai and Sheng walked in everyone became quiet and looked at them with curious and mischievous eyes. Sheng was a little uncomfortable with all the stares while Mai just chose to ignore them. Sheng walked over to Mimori and asked if he could sit next to her. He had a slite blush on his cheeks which Mimori noticed and shot a curious glance in Mai's direction. She just smiled and walked towards Naru earning a grateful smile from her and a glare full of hatred from Masako.

"Matthew and Eliza could you two make tea?" Mai asked glancing in their direction.

"Sure." Matthew replied while grabbing Eliza's hand earning a blush from her.

"Please make sure you make enough for us and our client." Mai said before either one could leave.

"Mai what do you mean for our client?" Konnie asked while Yuel asked "Did you schedule a client for today with out telling us?"

"No, I did not schedule a client today. And before you ask you can call it intuition or ESP ,which ever you prefer." she said sitting in Naru's lap.

This action earned a glare from Masako and surprised glances from everyone else including Naru.

Once everyone went back to doing what they were doing before Naru asked "Are you going to tell me why you asked Sheng to walk with you and not me?"

_Is he being possessive? That's so cute!_ Mai thought. "I will tell you about it after the client."

Not long after she said that Tezu came in the room followed by a man who looked to be in his late forties.

"Hello my name is Mai Taniyama and I am the manager of EPR. If you will follow me I will listen to why you are here." Mai said giving everyone a look that said 'there better be no eavesdropping'.

When Mai said this the man visibly relaxed probably from being uncomfortable around so many people. Mai led the man to room that was five doors down. The room wasn't that big it had a desk and two chairs in front of it. A book shelf was in a corner full of books that were in many different languages. Mai motioned for the man to sit.

"Please mister..." she began.

"Willows. I'm Ash Willows."

"Alright mister Willows please state your business with EPR."

"Well I live in Japan. I went to ask the group called Shibuya Psychic Research but they must be on a case because the office was closed. And well I heard from a friend that EPR was an amazing ghost hunting group." he said babbling on.

Mai was a little irritated at the fact that he wasn't stating why he needed EPR's help. "Please tell me the reason why you seek our help." she said with a cold smile.

The man eeped and began his story "W-well you see my wife and I run this orphanage and these strange events keep happening. Some of the kids will go missing for days and when they come back they don't act themselves."

"How so?"

"They just stare out the windows saying 'When are you coming back for me mummy?' and the kids that usually act this way are real hyper and happy all the time and then after they go missing and are back they're sullen and depressed."

"Is that all that happens or is there more?"

"Y-yes there is more.*Sigh* One day we found one of the kids that went missing. He... he was in the woods and...and he was dead. There was a note in his hands. The police thought that it was suicide because the pressure of being abandoned must have been to great for the boy."

"What did the note say?"

"The police said that it said 'Why mummy and daddy? Why would you do something like this?' Will you please take the case I'm desperate."

"Please leave your contact information with me and I will get back to you once I have reached a verdict. Is that acceptable?" Mai asked while handing him a pen and piece of paper.

"Yes it is. Thank you for letting me take some of your time."

"Please wait right here and I will be right back." Mai said before she got up and left the room.

When she came back she had two cups of tea. She gave one of the cups to the man earning a raised eyebrow in return.

"It will calm your nerves down a little. In my opinion I would take the case in a heart beat but I must here what my teammates think. Will that work for you?" Mai said while standing by the desk.

"Yes, thank you so much." he replied.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the long wait. I have a ton to do exspessialy when I'm about to start school soon. Please read and review! Oh and I still don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters from the story.**

* * *

~Mai's P.O.V.~

_What do I do now? If SPR takes this case I'll be going with them ,but what will I do with EPR? I still can't abandon them. What if... No that wouldn't work. Maybe I could... No that wouldn't work either. _*Sigh*

"You know sighing isn't good for you." I snapped my head up in time to see black before I was engulfed in a hug and a passionate kiss.

"Naru!" I said more than likely blushing.

"What's wrong you look kinda upset." he said with a softness I didn't think Naru could possess.

"The man that arrived that had asked for EPR's help was originally looking for SPR's help ,but since you all weren't there he came here. SPR has first dibs on this case. I'll explain the details to you along with everyone else so I don't have to repeat myself a million times ,but now that I think about it ;it will be easier to tell you now and let you think on it before I tell everyone else. Is that okay?" I asked sitting in his lap.

"That sound fine to me." he replied stealing another kiss.

"Alright first of the man and his wife..."

*Knock* *Knock*

Hearing someone knocking at the door had me jumping out of Naru's lap and behind her desk. Naru gave a light chuckle while I glared and muttered _jerk_. I looked up and saw my uncle enter with a woman that I assumed was another client.

_Two in one day that is very unusual. EPR could go on one while SPR goes on the other. Wait right there... I'm getting way ahead of myself._

"Uncle." I said nodding towards him.

"Mai this lady here wishes for a conference." He replied and before he or Naru could leave I called them back and for them to stay.

"Hello my name is Mai Taniyama and I'm the manager of EPR." I said smiling a fake smile at the lady.

She looked at me obviously shocked that such a young person was the head of EPR. _I never cease to amaze people now do I?_

"W-well yes um hello. My name is Pamella Smith and my cousin told me about this place. I belive my house is haunted."

_Wait I've heard this line before it's called 'DUH! You wouldn't be here else wise!'_

"Why do you say that Miss Smith?" I asked trying not to sound rude and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Naru give me a look that said 'it's-not-so-easy-to-be-nice-is-it?'.

"Yes well..." Miss Smith continued without noticing my glare.

"Precious items will disappear ,noises can be heard at night ,there's this laugh that wont be quiet until you leave the room or you're in the room with someone else ,a little girl can be heard singing on the second floor ,and-and..." she said beginning to sob.

"And?" I prompted after she calmed down a little bit.

"My son he has disappeared and I'm afraid his brother might join him soon." she replied sobbing again.

"I see. Please leave your address and contact information and we'll get a hold of you when we have reached our decision." I told her.

"Thank you."

_Why is she thanking me when I haven't even accepted her case?_

The lady stood up to leave and uncle stood up with her. "Uncle I'm going to need you to come back when you're done...please."

He nodded letting me know that he heard and that he'd be back.

~Naru's P.O.V.~

I looked at Mai nd she still looked stressed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I will be once I make my decision." she answered and I frowned.

"You know I didn't want to stress you out with asking you to come back. I really don't deserve you back after breaking your heart but everyone else does." I replied getting up and maneuvering behind her desk embracing her into a big hug.

"I know but I want to be with _**you**_ because _**you**_'re the one I'm in love with."

"Ahhh. That's cute. And as long as you're here I can tell you this that if you dare get my niece pregnant before marriage I'll hunt you down!"

We both jumped not realizing that Tezu had come back in the room. Mai was scarlet red and I'm pretty sure my face had a red tint to it.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't think Mai or myself is ready for that kind of commitment." I replied as cool as I could. "Uncle!" was all Mai could say.

"So Mai what is it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked clearly ignoring what we both said.

"I want to accept both cases we received EPR can take Miss Smith's case and SPR can takes Mr. Willows case." she answered.

"Mai, I don't anything about that case and you know that I wont take anything that does not interests me." I stated with a soft glare.

"I know so here it is Mr. Willows and his wife own an orphanage and some of the kids will go missing for days and when they come back they don't act themselves. They just stare out the windows saying 'When are you coming back for me mummy?' and the kids that usually act this way are real hyper and happy all the time and then after they go missing and are back they're sullen and depressed. And one day we found one of the kids that went missing. He... he was in the woods and...and he was dead. There was a note in his hands. The police thought that it was suicide because the pressure of being abandoned must have been to great for the boy. The police said that that the note said 'Why mummy and daddy? Why would you do something like this?' ."

"Sounds interesting SPR will take that one. Were is it located?" I answered earning a raised eyebrow from Tezu.

"Japan. Hikado (I have know idea if that is a real city or not.) to be exact." she answered and looking toward her uncle she added "What do you think about the case Miss Smith brought us?"

Tezu looked as if he was contemplating whether or not it was a good idea. "I think we should accept the case. Mai who will lead in this case?" he finally replied.

Mai looked as if she just got hit by something and I probably resembled her because out of all the answers I thought of that was not one of them. "How did you know that I wasn't planning on joining you all with that case?"

"The case with SPR is located in Japan and I just had a feeling that you'ld be going back to SPR." he answered and to be honest I was shocked for several reasons.

"Ummia will lead the case with Sheng's help." she replied with that signature smile that I loved oh so much. She then turned to me and added. "Is this alright with you?"

"It's okay with me as long as it is okay with your uncle." I replied noting the evil smirk that was playing on his face.

"You know this sounds as if you're asking for my niece's hand in marriage. It's fine with me. Oh and I was serious about you getting her pregnant." he said smirking at us and I swear that smirk got bigger as Mai and I both went crimson.

"UNCLE!"

"I'm terribly sorry sir if I gave you that impression but I still don't think Mai or I am ready for that responsibility or commitment." I replied trying to get a hold of my emotions.

"So it's settled then?" Mai asked trying to change the subject.

We all nodded and headed towards the room everyone else was in. _Boy is this going to be an interesting fight._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Oh and please don't kill me for the slow updates! Thanks for reading and reviewing! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Hope you all like this chapter! Please R&R! Also please pay attention to the note at the bottom!**

* * *

~General P.O.V.~

The rest of EPR and SPR were wondering what was going to happen since two people showed up with two totally different cases. Some assumed that EPR would take one and SPR would take the other. Some were thinking that they were totally screwed with two cases on their hands. Everyone watched on in silence as Tezu ,Mai ,and Naru walked into the room.

"Listen up everyone..." Mai started as she took in a deep breath. _This is going to be interesting._ she thought before continuing "We have come to an agreement. EPR will be taking will be taking Miss Smith's case and SPR will be taking Mr. Willows's case."

Everyone nodded their heads and started to leave the room to go pack stuff they might need on the case. "I have not finished yet. I will be joining SPR for this case to see if I want to stay with them or come back to EPR. I'm putting Ummia in charge in my place with Sheng there to help her. So before I leave I will be telling both teams the details of the cases. First off everyone will need to be careful this includes myself! In the case EPR will be taking precious items will disappear ,noises can be heard at night ,there's this laugh that wont be quiet until you leave the room or you're in the room with someone else ,a little girl can be heard singing on the second floor ,and her son has disappeared and is afraid his brother might join him soon. In SPR's case the client Mr. Willows and his wife own an orphanage and some of the kids will go missing for days and when they come back they don't act themselves. They just stare out the windows saying 'When are you coming back for me mummy?' and the kids that usually act this way are real hyper and happy all the time and then after they go missing and are back they're sullen and depressed. And one day we found one of the kids that went missing. He... he was in the woods and...and he was dead. There was a note in his hands. The police thought that it was suicide because the pressure of being abandoned must have been to great for the boy. The police said that the note said 'Why mummy and daddy? Why would you do something like this?' ."

"Sounds interesting." someone called out.

No one spoke for quite some time for the fact that they were absolutely shocked that Mai was going to be on a case with SPR and not EPR. Many were furious, some were disappointed ,and others were delighted.

"WHAT!" Mimori cried out after the information sank in. "Mai can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure. Everyone else I need you to go and get ready. Uncle Tezu could you please call Miss Smith and let her know we accept her case and that you all will be there in two days around noon. Naru, did I give you the contact information for Mr. Willows's case?" she rattled off looking towards Naru who nodded in reply.

"I'll call him and let him know we will be there tomorrow around seven-thirty." he stated earning an okay with Mai.

~With Mai and Mimori~ Mimori's P.O.V.~ (**a/n **I was wondering when I could have the chance to make it where Mai's sister could have a point of view!)

_What the hell! Why... why is Kia going with them we just got her back!_

I turned and saw Kia staring at me expectantly. "Why?" was all I asked as many thoughts ran through my mind.

"Because I love him just as much as you love Sheng and don't try to deny it saying that you don't love him!" she replied raising an eyebrow.

"Okay so I do love him and yes I was jealous over the fact that he always talked to you or about you, but that doesn't matter right now. Can't you have a long distance relationship?" I asked blushing at the same time pleading with her to stay.

*Sigh* "No, I can't do a long distance relationship with him. I mean I just got him to admit that he loves me and SPR has become a second home for me. One were I can be me and not have to worry about all the stuff I normally have to worry about. Oh and by the way the reason I asked Sheng to walk with me in the gardens was to talk to him about the fact that he wasn't in love with me but you." she answered and at what I heard I stiffened slightly.

"W-what are you talking about? Don't say such nonsense. He doesn't love me he loves you and I saw the look in his eyes on our last case." I replied gulping and trying to hide my hurt. I could literally hear my heart breaking.

*Sigh* _I swear if she sighs one more time I'm going to smack her!_

"He has finally realized that he isn't in love with me but you! He apologized to me for the unwanted and mistaken attention. He also wished me luck with Naru saying that I'll need it." she stated with a chuckle and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I'm sorry ,Ummia ,but I don't think I'll be coming back to England. Japan has stolen my heart and besides Naru resides there and he too has stolen my heart just like I stole his. What would you do if you had my predicament?" she asked with hurt, sadness, love, happiness, and regret swirling in her pure brown eyes.

I sighed and said "First off I wouldn't regret anything and second I would probably be doing the same thing. So I guess I can forgive as long as the two off you don't break up. If you ever do I'll kill you both."

I swore I saw her sweat drop for a minute before we both broke out in laughter. "Oh by the way why did you pick me and Sheng to be in charge?"

"First off deal to your previous statement and second off I have to have someone I can trust take over the company in my absence. Who better than my twin?"

"Oh that makes sense." I replied totally relieved that she wasn't going to ask me to take over permanently.

"What did you think I was going to have you take over? You tricked me into owning it so why would I force something that you don't want? Come on I need to go pack if SPR wants to make it to the case on time." she said with a smile that clearly stated that she saw right through me and once again we were laughing as we headed to our rooms so we could pack.

* * *

**First off thanks for reading second off I don't know if I shoul continue this or not. I mean I'm not getting many reviews on how it is whether you liked something or not or if anything coul be improved at all! I need feed back!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooooo sorry for not uploading in a long time ,but I've been soooo busy with school work. Welp here's the next chapter! Enjoy**

* * *

**~Naru's P.O.V.~**

_Hope everything is working out with her sister._ I thought as I got my things together. _I hope she can stay with us._

**~Mai's P.O.V.~**

_I can't wait to start investigating with everyone again! _I thought ,once I was packed I headed down stairs to find that SPR was ready and waiting for me.

"Bye guys. I'll visit when ever I get the time and you all aren't on a case." I stated as I received uncertain glances from my teammates.

"See ya _Princess_..."

***SMACK***

"Ouch."

A bunch of laughing erupted soon after. "Matt you're an idiot! You so deserved that! You know how much Mai _**hates**_ to be called princess." Eliza said staring down at Matthew. "Bye Mai."

I received several more good-bye's and you better visit before I left.

**(On the plane still Mai's P.O.V.)**

I was reading a book when Luella ,I think that's her name, came over and asked if we could talk.

"So your Mai. The girl Gene says Noll fell head over heels for." she stated.

I'm pretty sure my face is flushed at the moment but I still answered her. "Ah... um I don't know about head over heels ,but I'm pretty sure he does like me. Unless he lied and other than not telling us who he was , he has never lied before. So you're Naru's... I mean Noll's mother. I have a question was Noll always so distant when he was younger?" I asked.

"I'm positive that my son his head over heels for you! And yes he was some what distant he wasn't so bad before Gene left for Japan ,but he became more distant when he thought Gene was dead. When we found out that Gene was still alive I was so relieved it meant that both my boys would be coming home and things could go back to normal. That's what I thought until Noll and Gene were actually home. Noll was always in a foul mood and was also more distant than before he went to Japan. I found out from Lin the reason was that there was this girl in Japan he like and she confessed that she liked him ,but he thought that she was just using him as a substitute." Luella replied cheerfully.

"Yeah that was me. I mean the part about confessing and all. I told him that I loved him ,but he just turned around saying 'me or Gene?' and left without ever hearing my answer." I answered.

"Pssh. That boy may be a genius ,but I swear he can be real stupid some times. It's obvious that you love him!" she cried crossing her arms and pouting. This action reminded me of a little kid who didn't get what they wanted.

"Oh by the way I never did meet your parents. What are they like?" she asked looking at me with bright shimmering eyes.

That question made me lose my smile and cheerfulness. "Uh... well... mine and Mimori's parents are no longer alive."

"Oh my! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." she hastily apologized.

"No, no it's alright it's been several years since it happened."

"May I ask when ,how, and what happened?"

"Well it happened on our seventh birthday Mimori and some others were sick and we had a case to solve. We weren't fully informed what was truly going on at the house. What was in that house was something we weren't prepared for. I'm sorry ,but the only one besides myself that knows what fully happened is Noll and that's only because he forced me to tell. I'm sorry ,but I really don't like talking to others about it." I replied looking away trying to keep the tears from the memory.

"Hmmm Noll can be force full sometimes and that's perfectly alright that you don't want to tell me." she stated before she got up and left.

I went back to my reading only to be interrupted by Naru.

"Hey. I hope my mum hasn't been trouble." he stated kissing me before taking the seat next to me.

"No, all she was doing was asking me a couple of questions." I answered looking at the troubled gaze he held.

"Great scott what did she ask you?" he asked sounding nervous.

"Um if I was the girl you were head over heels for and what my parents were like." I replied noting his relieved and troubled expression. "Don't worry I didn't tell her all that happened to my parents. You're still the only one that knows what fully happened."

"Okay that is acceptable I guess. At least she didn't ask you what she asked me." he replied.

He must have seen my questioning glance because he added "Don't ask."

I didn't say anything more and neither did he so I leaned my head on his shoulders and fell asleep. I was awaken two hours later when the a flight attendant spoke over the speaker.

_"Hello passengers please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing in Japan in a few minutes. Thank you."_

_Finlay I'll be able to do cases with my friends and I'll be able to do it in the country that has fascinated me forever and the one that has been calling me. _I thought as we landed.

Once we had landed and grabbed our luggage I said "Hey why don't you all spend the night at my place? It's the exact same as the one in London."

I noticed everyone look uneasy until I said it was exactly like the Cherry Blossom Twin Manor back in London.

"So you there is another Cherry Blossom Twin Manor here." John stated more than asked.

"Nope." I replied.

Noting the strange glances I finished the statement. "There isn't another Cherry Blossom Twin Manor because the manor here is called Sakura Twin Manor."

"But that is the same thing!" Monk cried out.

"No it isn't. Sakura is a name that means cherry blossom in reference to cherry blossom trees. The manor in London just refers to the flower." I replied smirking at Monk's shocked face. _Ha serves you right for doubting me._

"Okay so ,Mai, where is your place located?" Madako jumped in saving Monk from any more humiliating defeats.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thank you for being so patient with me! XD Here is the next chapter. R&R**

* * *

~Mai's P.O.V.~

_It's good to be back in Japan. Nine months is way to long to be away from the country that I prefer the most. _I thought not realising just how much I really missed Japan. _I wonder if everything is the same? Is anything different? New? Gone? Wonder how Kieko and Michiru are doing._

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I never realised that I had already walked off the plane. I was heading towards the rest of the group when I suddenly became super anxious about something. But before I could figure out why I felt a hand hit my back, causing me to stumble. Stifling a cry, I turned around and noticed that it was Naru who had hit me on the back.

"What?" I asked blinking in confusion.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well first off you walked away from us ,which isn't unusual for you. Once you realised where we were and you started to walk towards us, but after a few strides you stopped all of a sudden. I called your name several times ,but you didn't answer, so I came over expecting that you spaced out and didn't hear me like always. Except you didn't respond to anything until I gave you a little push." he replied with worry written all over his face.

_Ah! How sweet he's worried about me._

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little anxious." I answered hoping that he wouldn't see through my façade. _Sorry, Naru, the truth is I'm terrified and I'm not even totally sure as to why I feel like this._

**~Naru's P.O.V.~**

_I know she's not telling me something. Why? Doesn't she trust me? Doesn't she know she can tell me anything? Doesn't she remember the last time she kept something to herself? She shouldn't be smiling as if nothing had happened. _I thought as I watched everyone face palm into the ground at the sight of her smile but terrified aura. I know they knew she was faking it.

"Naru, Ayako, Takigawa, Masako, John, Gene, Madoka, andLin-san!" a familiar voice called out to us.

Turning around we found Yasuhara running in our direction. He was running to give us all a welcome back hug and when he reached to give me a hug I stepped aside allowing him to fall which in turn caused me to notice, Mai. I guess he finally realized that Mai was with us too because he cried out, "Mai-chan, your back!"

Mai was staring off again ,but this time it seems different. Her eyes were glazed over and she was twitching as if she was frightened, but as soon as Yasu had cried out to her she snapped back into reality. She attempted to smile ,but failed quite miserably to the point everyone noticed.

"Hey there, Yasu." she replied with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Mai..." I started only to be cut off by Madoka.

"We should get going or we will be late for our meeting with Mr. Willows at seven. So let's get our bags and go!"

"Alright you heard her move!" I replied and as I started to walk towards the baggage claim area I swore I heard Mai whisper "thank you" to Madoka.

Once we got our bags I ordered out who rode where. "Lin, Gene, Mai, and I will ride in the van. John and Yasuhara will ride with Takigawa. Ayako, Masako, and Madoka can ride together." After I was finished Mai had stiffened at who she'd be riding with, while Masako looked upset. _Like I care. My main concern is Mai._

"Why can't Mai ride with us?"

The one to ask that question was Madoka. Which surprised me that she was trying to get Mai away from me. She usually is trying to get us together. Then again this Madoka. _She probably wants Mai to ride with them so she could interrogate her._

"No, she's riding with me because you and everybody else will more than likely question her until you get an answer that will satisfy your curiosity." I stated flatly.

Once on the road I turned my attention towards Mai. She was nervous about what I didn't know ,but I was going to find out. I had Lin drive and Gene sit up front so I could have a chat with her. _I __**know **__she __**knows**__ I was going to ask her what all that was about._

"Mai..?" I asked slowly not wanting to upset her.

"I don't want to talk about it." she replied quickly before turning to look out the window at the passing scenery.

Letting out a sigh I dropped the subject because I know it'll come out eventually. What ever it is must have been really traumatic for her to be acting this way.

**~Mai's P.O.V.~**

_I'm sorry ,Naru, but I honestly don't want to talk about it. It is just way to sad._ I thought while staring off for a third time upon our arrival to Japan.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, wich I appreciated. I hadn't even realized that three hours had passed until we pulled up to the orphanage. The orphanage was absolutely stunning. It was a Victorian era mixed with Japanese culture , four story lined the walkway with a grape drapery on the columns causing it to fan over the walkway. For some reason it seemed awfully familiar which caused anxiety to sweep over me.

Upon nearing the doors Mr. Willows burst through them crying out "Come quickly one of the missing children has appeared once more."

After hearing this we rushed inside. Mr. Willows showed us into a large sitting room where a little boy was sitting at the window. Mr. Willows walked over and said "Theo, some nice people have come to help you."

He turned to say something ,but stopped when he saw me. He then got up and ran towards me glomping onto my leg crying out,

"Aunty!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone I know this chapter is short ,but I promise chapter eight will be much longer! Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

_**~Flashback~ (still Mai's**_** P.O.V.)**

What? I was just at the airport with everyone. Where am I?

_Looking around I noticed I was in a gorgeous antique looking room. If I had to guess the era the furniture would be from it would have to be the Victorian era._

_Walking towards the floor length mirror I saw not myself ,but a woman who looked strikingly like me. One exception was her chestnut-brown hair was quite long while mine comes a little past my shoulder blades. The other exception was that she was pregnant ,and for some odd reason I felt a glow of pride. I was over joyed. It's like I'm living out this womans life, including her feelings. Before I could so much as do anything let alone turn around the door to the room burst open revealing a boy ,who remarkably resembled Naru, he had messy ebony hair and deep ocean blue eyes. The only difference between Naru and this boy was that Naru's twenty and this boy looks to be about eight. I went straight for the bed not uttering a word to the young boy ,but instead motioned for him to sit next to me._

_Once and only once he had obeyed did I speak to him. "Kyto? What's the matter? Why aren't you dressed for the party yet? Do you not want to go after all?" I asked in a confused voice that was not my own but one that was honey sweet._

_Kyto looked dejected before answering respectfully, "I really do want to ,Aunty, but okasan says I can't go because I don't have any Japanese style clothing. Aunty?"_

_I was a little stressed over the fact that my sister-in-law wont let him go because he doesn't want wear Japanese clothes. "Yes, what is it?"_

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

_"Of corse! You can ask me anything and you know that."_

_"Yes, I know ,but I don't know how to ask my question or your response." he replied with the most earnest eyes I had ever seen._

_Gosh he sure is such a cute kid! "Then ask me and find out. You know I will answer you to the best of my ability."_

_"O-okay um here it goes. W-why doesn't okasan and daddy love me?"_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed such a cliffhanger! Also I hope you enjoy reading my writings. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter enjoy~ ;)**

* * *

_~Recap~_

_"Why doesn't okasan and daddy love me?"_

**~Back to Flashback mode~**

_I nearly fell off the bed at hearing this. _As if on que I think the thoughts of this woman's past entered my mind. _**Why on earth would Kyto ever think that his parents don't love him?**_

_"Why do you say that ,Kyto?" I asked seriously wanting to hit my brother and sister-in-law right now for whatever reason they gave him to believe that they don't love him. **And if they don't truly love him I'll just ask if I could adopt him. That way he knows he's always loved and my brother and sister-in-law can go else where if they don't like it.**_

_"Because they never act like they love me. Dad never wants to play ball or teach me some other English sport. Okasan doesn't want to teach me any Japanese sport or anything to do with the Japanese culture ,and when I ask dad to tell me some stories from when you and he lived in England okasan gets upset. When that happens I get in trouble for it. Dad always says that that happened in the past and isn't important any more and that I shouldn't ask such rubbish. He says I should be more conserned and curious about my heritage. That confuses me cause isn't asking about the land you and dad grew up in considered asking about my heritage. I am half English right? They also never tell me good night or that they love me. It seems they are to busy for me. The only one who does any of that is you ,Aunty. Are they ashamed of me?" he replied close to the brink of tears._

_Trying my best to comfort him I pulled him into a hug and said, "I don't know sweety ,but know this I love you and I know my brother does in fact love you. He sometimes just has troubles expressing his feelings towards others. Did you know it your father nearly two years to ask your mother to date her and nearly five to ask for her hand in marriage? And as to the question about being half English the answer is yes you are half English as well as half Japanese."_

_Kyto giggled, "I didn't know it took him that long! How long did it take uncle to ask you out? What about marriage?"_

_I felt a pang in my heart at the mention of my husband, but I still was going to hold my word about answering any questions he had. "Well it took him all of highschool just to ask me out on a date ,but it only took him four months ,after I said yes to going out with him, to ask me to marry him."_

_"Do you miss him?"_

_"Terribly."_

_"Did he ever know about my cousin?"_

_"No, I wish he had lived long enough to have found out though."_

_"Was he Japanese?"_

_"No."_

_"Is that why you don't wear any Japanese clothes like daddy and okasan?"_

_"That's correct. It would be an insult to many Japanese if I were to wear their traditional clothing when I'm not Japanese or married to one." __**Not that I would wear it in the first place.**_

_"That makes sense, some what."_

_"Hey ,Kyto, why don't I see if I can't convince your "__**okasan**__" to reconsider her decision. Sound okay to you?" I asked hoping to cheer him up._

_It seemed to work for he brightened up considerably. "Yes, definitely!"_

_In the end I wound up walking down a highly decorated Japanese style hallway. _Odd the room I was just in was Victorian style. _Turning the corner I noticed a door hanging open, _I believe it to be the library_. Upon coming closer I saw two figures within the room. _I sort of gave up on trying to resist. Because as I guessed earlier that I'm probably just reliving someone's past wich us really hard because I have my thoughts and the person's thoughts too. It's weird everything here is familiar even though I've never been here before. I even know the people's names that live here. One figure is a woman and the other is a man. The woman's name is Aya and the man's is Nathen.

_I noticed that Aya was pacing and Nathen was sitting against a desk. They hadn't noticed me so I decided to hide behind the door hoping to hear what was making Aya pace and look so worried._

_"I don't know, Nathen. I'm really concerned about Kyto." Aya said in a high-pitched voice ,finally stopping her constant pacing about the room._

_"Huh? What's the matter,Aya? What's wrong with Kyto?" Nathen asked with genuine concern for his son._

_**And Kyto thinks that they don't love him. If they didn't love him they wouldn't be this worried over him. Wonder what it is that's wrong with him to make Aya worry so.**_

_"It's your sister!" she replied._

_**HUH!**_

* * *

**Hey everyone it's me again. I know this isn't as long as you were expecting ,but I can't give everything away in a chapter! It does have to have cliffhangers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another chapter for you! :) R&R**

* * *

**~Recap~**

_"It's your sister!" she replied._

**~Back to Flashback mode~**

_"My sister?!" Nathen cried out in disbelief._

_**How could she believe that I would do anything to Kyto that would cause her to worry so?**_

_"Yes, your sister because I don't think she's such a good influence for Kyto." she replied not looking Nathen in the eyes._

_**I can't believe you think that I'm a bad influence for Kyto! **__I was getting angrier with every word she was speaking ,but I kept silent waiting for Nathen's reaction._

_"Be careful ,Aya. Emily is still my sister and we __**are**__ living in her house ,which she has so generously allowed you to decorate. So you could feel more comfortable."_

_**Thank you dear brother! **_**So the memory I'm living out is Emily's.**

_"Yes, yes, I know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I think we should save up so we can move out and buy our own house."_

_**What! You can't do that! It'll hurt Kyto more than you could ever imagine!**_

_"Aya! I can't leave my sister when she's pregnant and will be expecting soon! Especially when Jared was killed before he even found out about that she was expecting his child! That would put way to much stress on her and the baby, besides she was there for you when you were pregnant with Kyto." He replied solemnly._

_**How can you say it will be hard on me only?! What about Kyto? Doesn't his opinion matter? **__I was fuming by now. I couldn't believe that they aren't even thinking about Kyto!_

_"Yes, I know, but Kyto doesn't want to wear traditional Japanese clothing! He's Japanese for kami's sake. He's only wanting to wear English clothes ,exactly like Emily! Don't get me wrong I absolutely adore your sister ,and so does Kyto. And I know she doesn't want to insult anyone by wearing our traditional clothing ,but all Kyto is willing to wear is stuff that will make him cool like __**"Aunty"**__." she said still pacing the room._

_**Now I will take credit for that ,but so what! If he wants to hang around me I'm going to let him. You should let him wear what he wants. HE IS HALF ENGLISH TOO! **__I thought still seething almost to the point of boiling mad._

_"Now, now, Emily means no harm."_

_"I know ,but I'm ashamed to call him my son because he looks odd wearing English outfits."_

_**What! How can you say that about your son! **__Not wanting to hear any more of this rubbish I came from behind the door and knocked making my presence known._

_When I was noticed Aya stopped her pacing and went to sit next to Nathen at the desk ,but that was pointless for Nathen came over to give me a hug. I returned his hug with great warmth ,but wasn't really up to it._

_"Hello ,Aya, Nathen. I hope you are well and almost ready ,but I do have a question for you two. Why isn't Kyto dressed and ready to go to the party?" I asked ,in my best fake confused voice, noting the look of concern pass between the two._

_Nathen walked across the room motioning for me to follow him._

_"I'm sorry ,sis, but Aya is worried that Kyto is being influenced to much by you. He's refusing to wear Japanese garments ,and is only wanting to wear English ones." he told me in a quiet voice the moment I was beside him._

_"And what's wrong with that?! He __**is **__English too! He shouldn't have to wear Japanese clothes all the time like Aya makes him do and he shouldn't have to stay behind because of that. I can't help that I'm not Japanese or married to one. I'll try my best to convince him to wear Japanese clothing ,but you shouldn't punish him for not wearing clothes he doesn't want to!" I cried out un lady like fully aware that Aya was able to hear me._

_"Emily! Please calm down!" he replied trying to get me to calm down ,but failing miserably._

_"Oh, it's Emily now instead of sis huh, and don't you __**DARE**__ tell me to calm down! Especially since I'm pregnant. Besides are you really thinking about moving out?" I said totally letting my mood swings take over ,I went from screaming ,to hissing ,to a melancholy whisper._

_"Wait h-how did you ..." he started._

_"I over heard __**everything**__. I'm really offended by what Aya said. You know that will hurt Kyto more than anything you could think of." I interrupted him in a hissing whisper._

_"I know ,but if it's what Aya wants then ..."_

_"Boy have you gotten soft! It shouldn't be what Kyto needs. And I know what he doesn't need is for you all to move. Are you still going to have him stay behind?" I said interrupting him once more._

_"Yes." he replied solemnly._

_I couldn't believe he still said that Kyto couldn't go to the party. "Fine! I'll just tell him that I tried my hardest."_

_"W-wait? What! You mean you knew before you ever came in here?!" he stated shocked on how much I knew._

_"Of corse, I asked Kyto why he wasn't dressed yet when he came into my room for a visit. Oh and by the way don't tell Aya that I know what was said." I replied before stalking out of the room._

_Once back in my room I saw Kyto looking depressed. When he saw me he ran up to give me a hug and said with big blue hopeful eyes, "Thanks for trying ,Aunty. It's okay if I can't go to the party ,but please don't let okasan and daddy move us out. I love it here." _

_"I'll do my best." I replied. __**He must have been listening in on the conversation like I did. I hope he didn't hear all of it. He hasn't said anything about it...**_

_"Emily, come on or we will be late! And have you seen Kyto around?" Nathen yelled out. I know he knew Kyto was with me. I guess he doesn't want me to tell him what was said. Like I would._

_"I'm on my way and so is Kyto." I yelled back knowing Aya would give Nathen an exasperated look and I'm pretty sure I heard "See! I told you he was with her."_

_"Be good while we are away. Okay, Kyto?" Aya asked him while Nathen told the babysitter what to do. _

_"Fine." Kyto replied begrudgingly._

_For some reason I didn't trust or like the babysitter. There was something off about her. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry." I told Kyto before I left._

_I heard a "be safe" as I got into the carriage. I shouldn't be leaving him with that girl. I don't know why but I shouldn't._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope this was much longer for you. :) Until next time adieu!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I finally found my notebook! So I don't have to start over! Yeah! Anyway here's another chapter. **

* * *

**~Recap~**

_"Be safe" I shouldn't be leaving him. I know I shouldn't ,but I am._

**~Flashback mode~**

It took me a second before I realized I was no longer Emily and that I was watching from inside the house. I saw Kyto walk out of the room saying, _"Why are you ashamed of me? Why don't you love me oka-san? Daddy? When will you love me? What can I do to change your minds without changing who I am? Why is it that you're ashamed of me because of what I wear? Come home soon! I don't like the babysitter. She's scary! Please come back safely ,Aunty."_ It seemed he was watching them leave through a large bay window in what looked like a family room.

I felt so bad for him. The only one who truly loves him is his aunt, but when I noticed the babysitter's evil smile all emotion except pure fright left. I was scared and shocked because a chill ran down my spine. _'How is that possible! Why is it I can feel a chill! I'm in the astral plane for crying out loud!' _The scene changed once again and I was outside acting out as Emily.

_Something was wrong, very wrong and I was becoming anxious to get back home. Something happened ,I just know something happened and it had to do with that babysitter and Kyto. "Nathen, please hurry. I want to get home as quickly as we possibly can. I'm worried about Kyto."_

_"Oh, you're just being way to paranoid ,Emily. Kyto's just fine. I even bet he's sitting by the bay window in the family room waiting for us to return." Aya answered me instead of Nathen._

_"Yeah ,sis, stop being such a worry wort. Everything will be alright I promise. Like Aya said Kyto's probably waiting for us by the bay window he normally sits at." Nathen added._

_As the carriage pulled up to the house I noticed something on the family room's bay window. It was some kind of red sticky liquid. It took me a minute to realize what that liquid was. "Is that blood!?" I screeched jumping out if the carriage running for the front door. _

_"Emily?! Wait it's to dangerous to go by yourself!" Nathen cried out, which was totally useless because there was no way I was going to wait, while Kyto was in danger._

_"NO! Kyto could be seriously hurt or even dieing ,and I'm not going to wait here like the two of you! __**HE'S YOUR SON **__for crying out loud!" I yelled back at him before continuing my dash for the front door ,leaving both of them behind in shock ,hoping to any god that heard me for Kyto to be okay._

_"Kyto? Kyto! Kyto where are you!" I cried out while bolting through the door._

_I was prepared for a lot of things ,but the sight that greeted me made me want to vomit. Blood... It was every where ,but that really didn't matter at the moment. Kyto was all I could think about. Looking towards the family room I noticed the door was slightly pushed open. Slowly walking over there I once again noticed blood was trailing over in this direction so I hurried it up a bit. Opening the door all the way I looked towards the bay windows. I cried out in shock. There laying under the windows was Kyto._

_"KYTO!" I screamed out in horror. I ran over to him and saw that he had been stabbed and cut several times ,but the good thing was he was still breathing barely none the less._

_I heard Nathen and Aya running towards the house calling out to me frantically more than likely do to the fact that I screamed. And once they were inside I heard them call out asking where I was. __**Why are you calling out for me alone? What about your son?**__ When they finally found us they both stopped dead in their tracks._

_"W-what happened?" Aya cried out while Nathen paled at the sight of his son. Me, I just ran over and tried to get him to wake up._

_"Kyto, oh, Kyto honey wake up! It's me ,Aunty. Kyto, please wake up for me!" I pleaded with tears streaming down my face as I shook him._

_"...Aunty?...*cough*... you made... it... home... safely *cough*... I'm glad." Kyto said once he woke up. Though he struggled to speak._

_"Shhh don't try to speak. Yes I made it home safely and so did your parents." I answered back with a slight smile on my face._

_"At... le..ast one of my wishes *cough* ... came true." he said ignoring what I told him struggling even more to breath._

_"W-wishes?" I asked knowing full well it was futile to try to keep him from talking when he was so determined._

_"Y-yes... I... had three *cough*... wishes. One was for... aunty t-to... c-come h-home... safely. T-the sec-cond... one ...*cough*... was for... oka-san *cough* and... daddy w-w-would... l-l-love me. M-my... final *cough*... wish is t-t-th-at we... st-stay w-with *cough* Aunty as... a-a-a... f-family because..."_

_He never finished his sentence and at first I thought it was because he was trying to catch his breath. Unfortunately that was not the case. He was no longer alive. I cried even harder than before. I was mad too not at Kyto ,but at the people he called pka-san and daddy._

_"H-he's dead." I whispered in destress before I turned and yelled at Nathen and Aya in full-blown rage, "HE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! If only you had allowed him to come in whatever he wanted to wear this wouldn't have happened. He had three wishes. Three wishes and only one was answered. Another was half-answered and his last one will never be answered!"_

_"W-what were his wishes?" Nathen asked with sarrow written all over his face. __**Maybe he does care after all.**_

_"The one that was answered was that I came home safely. The one that was semi answered was that you all wouldn't move. The one that will never be answered was for you and Aya to love him." I replied bitterly._

_Nathen's face paled even more at my words ,but Aya's only got redder. I at least got to know that Nathen did really care about Kyto. "Why on earth would he say that! Of course we love him!"_

_After hearing that something in me snapped ,yelling in the loudest voice I could muster I said, "He heard your's and Nathen's conversation you bitch! He heard you that you were ashamed of calling him your son! I was always there when he cried. I was always the one to play with him. To teach him the things he needed to know! So how can you say that you love him when you say your ashamed of him! You two never acted that way towards him ,I did! If anything I was more of a mother to him than you ,Aya. Now if you'll excuse me , I'm going to go get changed. That way I can go get a police officer, unless either of you have any objections."_

_"A-all right." Nathen replied with tears running down his face while Aya glared at me._

_At least I finally know he did truly care about his son. A thought just clicked in my mind right before I reached the top stair. "By the way where's the babysitter?"_

**~End of Flashback~**

"-ai, Mai!"

Someone was calling for me. I couldn't tell who ,but I really didn't care. I just wanted to sleep for a bit longer. Along with that feeling I felt sick. I really wanted to puke ,my head was pounding and light headed ,and my eyelids felt like they were glued shut. When I was finally able to open my eyes I had to shut them quickly do to the bright light. As my eyes readjusted it took me a second to figure out where I was. I recognized that I was in the family room. Monk and Ayako were sitting next to me, arguing about something so pointless I decided to ignore them and looked around the room. Lin-san was watching the monitors and typing away at his computer like he always did. At first I couldn't see Naru or Gene and when I finaly saw them I noticed they were reading by the bay windows. Looking around once more I saw that John, Masako, Yasu ,and Madoka were not in the room or any where to be seen. So I turned my attention back to Naru and Gene. Gene was reading a paranormal book in Russian. He looked tense. Naru on the other hand was reading one of his many black folders (a/n No surprise there! Stupid Naru.) ,but he too seemed tense because he was reading the same line over and over again. Seeing them both tense and on edge made me worried that something was wrong, really wrong. Looking back at Naru I realised that he was no longer reading ,but staring at it instead. He must have felt me staring because his head snapped up and his blue eyes met my brown ones. It seemed that seeing me awake made him relax a little.

"Mai." he said putting his folder down and making his way towards me.

Once he spoke up everyone stopped what they were doing and were by my side in an instant.

"Are you alright ,Mai?" Naru asked as soon as he was beside me.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied groaning as I tried to sit up. My groan and reply earned several 'Yeah-right' looks. Once up and sitting right they backed off a little ,but before I could ask anyone how long I was out Gene asked, "So what happened?"

"Gene! Let her get her bearings back, she's been out for four days for crying out loud." Ayako scolded them.

_I've been out for four days?! It didn't seem that long in my dream! Well that answered my question._

"You gave us quite the scare ,Jou-chan." Monk added ruffling my hair before Ayako shoo him away.

"I've been out for four days!? Sooo? What happened?" I asked trying to avoid all the questioning looks.

"You mean you don't remember?!" Gene cried out in disbelief.

"No, I don't. Now if you would be so kind and tell me what happened." I stated frowning in the process.

Naru and Lin didn't say anything ,but their worried glance at each other didn't go unnoticed. "The child that's possessed called you "Aunty" ,glomped onto your leg. As soon as he did that you passed out." Naru said finally answering my question.

"What happened tp the child?" I asked worried and hoping they hadn't done anything to him.

"He's still possessed. John and Miss Hara are keeping him busy, while Yasu and Madoka are researching this place and it's previous occupants' history. They're going to try and find out the child's name. That way you can play "Aunty" so we can calculate a plan." Naru replied before Gene could say a word.

_Great I get to live out the past in the present. Looks like I'll be speaking English through most of this case. __**Lovely.**_

I hadn't even noticed that I had spaced off again until Lin-san spoke to me, startling me out of the daze. "Taniyama-san, during the time you were passed out you had one of those dreams correct?"

I nodded letting him know that he was correct.

"Was it the same as what you saw when we first arrived into the country?" he asked while Naru watched me with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

_Ugh! Of course he was the one to ask that question! Ugh! Why oh why did he have to ask that!?_

**~Naru's POV~**

I looked at Mai hoping she'd answer Lin's question. I'm glad Lin remembered Mai's little space out at the airport because I didn't until he said something.

"Yes, it did have something to do with that vision." she answered looking out the bay windows with such hurt and dullness in her eyes that it made me cringe.

"Will you..." I started to say ,but was interrupted when the doors opened and the possessed child came running in with Miss Hara and John chasing after him. They were soon followed by Madoka and Yasu.

The possessed child finally noticed that Mai was awake because he cried out "Aunty!"

Mai shocked us all in answering him. "Hello ,Kyto. How are you?"

* * *

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so yeah I know it has been forever since I've posted on this story, but I swear I will finish it. I may be a little slower on this story since I will be starting another one. I'm running out of ideas for this story so it will be ending relatively soon.**

* * *

**~Recap~**

"Hello ,Kyto. How are you?"

**~Back to normal~ Naru's POV~**

_Kyto?! Is that the ghost's name? How would she know his name? Is it possible she found it out from her dream or vision?_

All I could do was stare at the two dumbstruck.

"Aunty! You're all right! I'm glad. I was so scared that I wouldn't get to see you again, like last time, when you passed out and didn't wake up three days ago!" the little boy exclaimed bouncing over to Mai sitting on her lap.

Mai gave a small light chuckle, the chuckle reminded me of feathers floating on the wind. (Okay I know probably major ooc, but in all honesty Naru is very closed off from the rest so we truly don't know what he thinks.) _Wait? Why am I thinking about that? Get a hold of yourself Oliver Davis! _I got my thoughts together in time to hear her reply.

"Of course I'm all right. Have you ever known me to be in pain for very long? What about being in trouble for very long?"

_How about the answer being all the damn time? I know she's half English, half Japanese and that she was born in England, but I thought she could only speak Japanese. Where the hell or when the hell did she learn such perfect English?_

Looking around I noticed that everyone was just as dumbstruck as me and the only thing we could do was watch as this bizarre scene un folded in front of us. Kyto seemed to finally be fed up with thinking because he made a gesture indicating that he didn't know or couldn't remember.

"Sorry, Aunty, I can't remember any. Where's oka-san and daddy?''

I looked straight at my when I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she had stiffened. I also noticed that there was pain and sadness within her eyes. Her reaction made me wonder what all she saw in her dream and why she seemed so upset at the question.

"I don't know, sweetie, but it doesn't matter where they are now does it? I know you love your oka-san and your father, but I have no clue as to where they are or what happened to them (she's lieing! She knows exactly what happened!). I know for a fact that your father truly does love you. I hope you believe me when I said that. Now, Kyto, could you do something for me?" she replied with a sad smile.

"What is it ,Aunty?" he asked.

"I really need to talk with these people. Would it at all be possible that I could get you to go out into the hall for a little bit why I chat with them?" she asked with the cutest pleading look I had ever seen. _Again with thoughts like this! I need to get my head together! We are on a case I don't have time for this!_

He nodded before bouncing out of the room and into the hall giving us the chance to chat. Once he was in the hallway I turned towards Mai and asked "What else do you know? How is it that you know the ghost's name and origin? Was it from your dream?"

She looked nervous and reluctant to say anything to me. So I added, with narrowed eyes, "Mai, we are on a case that may be very dangerous. We need to know any and all detail about this case so we can devise a plan to either destroy this spirit or purify him."

After I said this I noticed how both Miss Hara and Mai had horrified looks, most like do to the thought of destroying the young spirit. This made me realize that I had said the wrong thing to get Mai to talk because I know how much Mai cares for other people whether they're dead or not, but if it has to be done damn it, it has to be done.

"HE'S PERFECTLY HARMLESS!" both of them cried out glaring at each other once they realized that for once they had agreed over something (SHOCKER!). Which in my opinion should happen more often because it's not a bad thing.

Miss Hara started to waltz on over in my direction. _Great! Now I have to deal with Miss Hara. She probably thinks she can blackmail me so that I wont destroy him. Boy will she be in for a surprise. _

"Do you need something ,Miss Hara?" I asked in the most icy and unapproachable voice I could muster up.

"Why, yes, there are a couple of things that you could do for me. First you can't destroy the spirit. He's harmless. Second is I want you to break up with Mai! If you don't I'll tell everyone who you are." she replied whispering with a smile plastered on her face that was hidden behind that stupid kimono of hers.

"If it comes to the point that he wont leave and that's the only option we have left then we sure as hell will destroy him. I don't care if you do or don't say something about who I am. Mai already knows who I am anyways and she is the only one I care on how she would have reacted. The others I do not care on their reaction. They will have to get over the fact that the didn't know. So it's really pointless for you to continue trying to blackmail into doing what you want." I replied in an even colder voice than I normally do._ I can't believe she's pulling this stunt! She needs to get over me! I love Mai and Mai only!_

"Fine then how about this? What do you think _you_ are getting out of your relationship with Taniyama-san? Do _you_ think you're what she needs? Don't you think you're holding her back? Think about it the two of you are completely different. Mai is happy-go-lucky who adores romance, while you loath any out ward emotions or the thought of being romantic in any sense. Don't you think you're holding her back from finding someone with the same type of personality as her? You know that you have trouble showing your emotions. I know this and I understand that, but does Taniyama-san?" she stated still smiling behind her kimono sleeve.

I didn't want to believe her, but I found myself thinking about it. _She's right. What if I am truly holding her back. Am I a good choice for her? Is it possible for her to truly love someone like me? After all I am a cold narcissistic jerk who has trouble expressing my feelings. _"Who I am in a relationship with is none of your concern. Besides even if I where to break up with Mai I would never date someone like you! After all you have to resort to blackmail to get someone to do what you want. That is pathetic." I replied back in a quiet voice that showed that I was not pleased at where the destination of the conversation ended. She must have gotten the hint because she backed off ,with slight tears in her eyes, really fast.

Before I could ask Mai to talk about what else she knew, Madoka came up and said, "Naru, we did find some information on the history of this house and the people who first lived here."

"Go on I'm listening." I replied coldly upset at the fact that I temporarily forgot about the case at hand.

"Okie dokie, so for starters this house was built in 1850 for an English woman and her husband. The woman's name was Emily Matson. Her husband's name was Jared Matson, but he disappeared two years after they were settled into the house. Emily had a brother who in turn had a wife and a son. Her brother, sister-in-law, and nephew moved in with her shortly after the disappearance of her husband. Emily's brother's name was Nathen Jenson. His wife's name was Aya Jenson while their son's name was Kyto. The reason they moved in with Emily was to comfort her after the loss of her husband. Kyto was around the age of eight when they moved in with Emily. Get this people had said that she was always stressed. Though a lot of it was probably do to the fact that she was pregnant. The father of the child was indeed her late husband, which also could have added to the stress. Since her husband disappeared before he could find out she was pregnant with his child. After Kyto died she became so stressed that she ended up losing the child. I'm sorry, but that's all the information we could find. she said wrapping her story up.

Regarding her story as plausible, but at the same time I struggled with the thought that it might not be plausible. Looking around the room I noticed that Mai was the only one that looked uncomfortable with Madoka's story. So I decided I would surprise her by asking, "Mai? Do you have anything to add to Madoka's story?"

She blushed looking away from all the questioning stares before saying, "W-well not all of what Mori-san said was true, I-I'm noting calling Mori-san a liar or anything." She was staring anywhere, but at me and everyone else.

"Then why don't you inform us on what is missing from the story?" I stated trying my best to get her to explain.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review.**


End file.
